Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
'"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)"' by ''A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger ''is featured on the Best Buy edition of ''Just Dance 2, on the main tracklist for Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of ''and on ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with long maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver earrings, a red and purple short sari with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has maroon lipstick. Just Dance Now In her Just Dance Now remake, she has a very different color palette. She's glowing and her skin color is black then white. Her clothes are different. Same as her hair, it's light blue. At some points the dancer goes black again, same as her hair and some her clothes. JaiHo!.png|Original jaihodestiny.png|Remake Background Original The background is a small town with shops and power lines outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. Also, a shooting star appears in the sky at some points. In Greatest Hits and Best Of, confetti rains down. Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now, the background dramatically different. The routine now takes place in front of a large group of buildings, with light patterns flashing. At one point, the background goes mostly dark except for the light patterns. Gold Moves There are 2 'Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Both: '''Quickly throw your arms partially out; done during "So take it!" and the last "Jai ho!" line. JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Crucified|''Crucified]] * ''Fatima'' '(World Music) ' * ''I Like It'' * ''Jamaican Dance'' * ''Limbo'' * ''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain'' * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * [[Super Bass|''Super Bass]] * ''#thatPOWER'' * ''Wild'' Captions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Bollywood * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Pray For Parvati Trivia *The dancer and dance routine looks similar to the music video. * The boots the dancer is wearing are the same as ''Heart of Glass'''s. * This is the 2nd song by The Pussycat Dolls. It succeeds ''When I Grow Up'' from the same game. * This is the first song that is included in 4 games without being a DLC on any of the games. * The Just Dance Now version includes a little zooming in. * A. R. Rahman's voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the Just Dance 2 version or the Greatest Hits/Best Of version, but it is included in the Just Dance Now version. * So far, this is the only Bollywood song to feature a solo dancer; all the other songs considered Bollywood or Indian feature male and female duets. * In the lyrics, chase ''(from the line ''I'll never lose the chase) is misinterpreted as chance. This error was fixed in the Just Dance Now remake. * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite in Just Dance Now files, you can notice that some of them are still pink and they show the moves in a different way. * The JD2/GH/BO versions feature "nothing" spelled in two ways: "nothing" and "nothin'". Gallery jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) OH MY GOD 2.jpg|JD Now HD Remake OH MY GOD.jpg|Another photo Of The HD Remake jaihoremakesh.png|The remade Just Dance Now version; now the dancer turns black. JH JDNOW DANCER.png|The Just dance Now HD Remake Dancer. Screenshot_2014-10-02-14-49-04-1-1.png jaihopictos.png|Pictograms jaiho.png Jaihojd2.jpg Bublle jaiho.png jaihojdnow.png|A comparison between the Just Dance 2 version and the Just Dance Now version. Jaihomenu.png Videos File:A.R. Rahman, The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) ft. Nicole Scherzinger File:Just Dance 2 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_Summer_Party_-_Jai_Ho_(You_Are_My_Destiny)_(The_Pussycat_Dolls) File:Jai_Ho_-_A_R_Rahman_,_Pussycat_Dolls_Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits File:Jai Ho - A R Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls Ft. Nicole Scherzinger Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Medium Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Special Editions Category:NTSC region Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party